This invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for forming groups of face-to-face stacked flat articles, particularly confectionery items, such as crackers or cookies. The apparatus includes a conveyor on which the items are advanced in a flat-lying state. The items are generally randomly arranged in rows and columns and thus form what will be hereafter referred to as an "item carpet". The apparatus further includes item group-forming chambers which arrange the items from the item carpet into groups of stacked items.
A method and an apparatus of the above-outlined type is known, for example, from Swiss Patent No. 521,265. In this prior art construction the items of the item carpet are first arranged into columns, and, subsequently, the items are accumulated by gripping fingers which advance the items above a stage. In case underneath the stage two items are in a superposed state, they are shifted by pushers into group-forming chambers where the items are stacked. While such an apparatus has proven generally to be satisfactory, it has the disadvantage that it requires separate column forming, guiding and item accumulating devices. Such arrangements limit the capacity of the apparatus and also, the items must be relatively robust. The known apparatus is inadequate for items such as delicate, fragile cookies and for certain particular item configurations.